1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an evaporated fuel treatment device for a vehicle, and more particularly to an evaporated fuel treatment device for a vehicle which introduces an evaporated fuel generated in the inside of a fuel tank to the outside of the fuel tank.
2. Background of the Invention
JP-A-2004-156496 discloses a system which, in an evaporated fuel treatment device for a vehicle provided with a closed-type fuel tank, controls a tank inner pressure by electronic control for preventing the flowout of evaporated fuel or fuel to the outside of the tank from a fuel filling port at the time of filling fuel, when the tank inner pressure is high.
Although the system disclosed in JP-A-2004-156496 can be preferably used in a relatively large-sized four-wheeled vehicle or the like, it is difficult to use the system in a motorcycle or the like where a space is small, a device cost is required to be low, and opening/closing of a fuel filling port is directly carried out by a key manipulation.